The Amazing Race Indonesia
This is the first Race of the show which is focused in Indonesia. It is hosted by Prama. Sixteen teams from all around the world will race around Indonesia. It premiered on November 14, 2011 on RFF Fantasy Game Board Production Casting The casting opened in early October and were closed in early November. The casts includes best friend and also Westlife members, baker owners, aerospace engineers and several dating/married couple and sibblings. The cast includes 7 all-female teams, 4 all-male teams and 5 male/female teams. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *A blue > indicates that the team chose to use the Imprison; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which an Imprison was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Mystery Items At the beginning of the race, teams must choose one of Batik Cloth that will represent one item that ‘may’ help them during the race. The item might give teams an advantage and give another team disadvantage. Once they got your item, they have to keep it as a SECRET and don't let anybody know what they got. These items are good through the end of leg 10. There are 16 items for 16 teams. 'List of Items' 'Item's Description' #Team will be immune to all race powers and any items that used on them. The other teams can’t U-Turn/Imprisoned them. The other teams also cannot use their item on this team. #Team will be prioritized to win Fast Forward, even though there's another team already arrive and do the FF task. #Team will be efficient in doing every task. Team will get 50% deduction from base time. This will be applied in only 2 tasks. You will decide which task do you want to use your item. (e.g: Detour and Roadblock, Route Info and Detour, etc). #Team will be able to hold 3 teams who have already arrived on pit stop before/after them and they will allow you to check in before those teams. #Team will not have to find a flight, instead they will be provided by a flight and they will get to the next destination in first place. #Team will be allowed to skip one Detour throughout the race. #Every time this team use a race powers (e.g U-Turn/Imprisoned) they won’t need to show their Identity. So, it will be like a blind UTurn. Their identity will remain as a secret #Team won't get lost every time they travel from one place to another in a leg. Team's travelling time from one place to another will be deducted 33%. #Team get an extra cash 1,000,000 Rupiahs to spend in the race. #If teams are marked for elimination, they don't have to do the speed bump or localized task or serve a 30 minute penalty. #This item is one of two special item. This item can't be seen by other items/other special items. Team will be given a complete list of mystery item along with its owner. Team has an authority to cut (steal) one of their item and paste/make it as their own mystery item. The original owner of the chosen item will loose their item. #Team will be allowed to skip one Roadblock throughout the race. #Team will be able to hold 3 teams who have already arrived on pit stop before/after them and they will allow you to check in before those teams. #This item won't be applied for this team. But this item can be used to other teams. Team can choose 3 teams that they want them to have a bad luck in the beginning of the leg. They will get +30 minutes from their pit stop arrival or +20 minute base from any task that they do on that leg. #This item won't be applied for this team. But this item can be used to other teams. Team can choose 3 teams that they want them to have a bad luck in the beginning of the leg. They will get +30 minutes from their pit stop arrival or +20 minute base from any task that they do on that leg. #This item is one of two special item. This item can't be seen by other items. Team will be given a complete list of mystery item along with its owner. Team has an authority to copy one of their item and paste/make it as their own mystery item. The original owner of the chosen item will not loose their item. 'Item's Usage' *On Leg 1, Shirly and Sheldon has authority to steal one of teams' item. They choose to steal Mace and Canaan's item (Super Power). *On Leg 1, Kyle and Kameron has an authority to copy one of team's item. They choose to copy Dave and Vivienne's item (FF Priority). *On Leg 2, Vanessa and Veronica choose to use their item, Fly-First. They were departed first and arrived in Bangka Belitung in first place. *On Leg 3, Kellie and Gigi choose to use their Roadblock Pass to bypass the roadblock task on Leg 3 *On Leg 8, Kyle and Kameron used their item to win the Fast Forward. Though Shirly and Sheldon has arrived at the FF and do the FF task before them, Kyle and Kameron still can claimed the FF prize first due to their item. *On Leg 8, Shirly and Sheldon used their item to make up time that they lose from attempted Fast Forward. Their Roadblock and Detour time were deducted. *On Leg 8, Rococo and Vienna used their item and held up three teams who have arrived before them at the pit stop (Bruno and Uca, Natalie and Lani and Shane and Nicky) *On Leg 9, Natalie and Lani used their item and held up three teams who have arrived before them at the pit stop (Mace and Canaan, Lance and Lalaine and Shane and Nicky) Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. Also, teams who had their quotes chosen for Episode's Title will get 20 minutes time credit (until leg 10) and IDR 75,000 to spend in the race. #"Don't Tell Me We'd Play in Sports Because My Teammate Would Desperately Fail (Palembang)"- Dora #"I'm Not No Neanderthal" (Belitung)- Kyle #"You Got an Indo-nictionary and I Got a Indonesian History Book! (Bukittinggi)"- Natalie #''"I Think I'll Just Live Here and Make Her My Wife." (Pematang Siantar) - ''Lance #"Durian Is On My Face". (Pontianak) - Uca #"If This Wasn't The Amazing Race, I'd Go Sewing Right Now!" (Balikpapan) - Shirly #''"They Should Not Want To Go On a Fishing Expedition With You!" (Makassar) - ''Vienna #"We Should Be Racing, Not Island Hopping" (Raja Ampat) – Lalaine #“It's Quite Interesting To See Something Being Eaten Alive” (Komodo Island) - Vienna #"What's the Matter White Boy? Can't Dance?" (Uluwatu) – Mace #"You Have a Lot Sins to Wash Out" (Karangasem) - Lani #“Slightly Pissed Off With Your Attitude Now” (Malang) – Rococo #“It’s Time to Work Hard and Make the Final Three!” (Solo) - Bruno #"These Next Few Minutes Are Worth A Million Dollars" (Jakarta) - Lani Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. This item is good up until leg 10 *'Leg 2' - The Roadblock Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any roadblock task. This item is good up until leg 10 *'Leg 3' - A 25-minute bonus for the following leg *'Leg 4' - Bad Luck Card *'Leg 5' - Express Pass *'Leg 6' - A 30-minute bonus. This item is good up until leg 10 *'Leg 7' - A 30-minute bonus for the following leg *'Leg 8' - A 30-minute bonus. This item is good up until leg 10 *'Leg 9' - An authority to skip one task on the following leg *'Leg 10' - A 30-minute bonus for the following leg Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Special Capital Territory of Jakarta '→'South Sumatra)' * Jakarta (Fatahillah Museum). (Starting Line) * Jakarta, Special Capital Territory of Jakarta (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) to Palembang, Sumatera Selatan (Sultan Mahmoud Badarudin Airport) *Palembang (Ampera Bridge). *Palembang (Ilir 16 Market). *Palembang (Jakabaring Sport Complex). *Palembang (Hok Tjing Bio Temple). In this leg's Roadblock, teams must go to Ilir 16 Market, the biggest one in Palembang. Once there, they must find a marked Pempek stall. Pempek is one of Palembang’s traditional foods and it is very well-known in Indonesia, which consists on fried fish cakes served with sweet vinegar (Cuka). Once they find the marked stall, one team member must make one portion of Pempek and serve it to customers. After their judges and customers satisfied, they will receive their next clue. Additional Task *At the Starting Line, teams must solve a wordsearch puzzle. 6 of them contain a first flight ticket to their first destination city. The last team to complete the puzzle won't be given a ticket and were eliminated *At Jakabaring Sport Complex, team must join a mini simulation of athletic competition. Once they complete 4 simple courses of athletic games, they will receive a gold medal which will reveal their first pit stop. 'Leg 2 (South Sumatra '→''' Bangka-Belitung) * Palembang, Sumatera Selatan (Sultan Mahmoud Badarudin Airport) to Tanjung Pandan (Bulutambang Airport) *Tanjung Pandan (Bendungan Pice) *Tanjung Pandan (Tanjung Kelayang Beach) *Tanjung Pandan (Lengkuas Island) *Tanjung Pandan (Sailing Rocks Island) In this leg Detour, teams must choose between Back To Childhood or Grown Up Worker. In Back To Childhood, team must make their way to a public school. This is also where “Laskar Pelangi” filming process takes place. Then team must enter a classroom and choose a schoolgirl/schoolboy to be their mentor and they will also teach them 5 most popular Indonesian childhood songs. After they learn all 5 songs, they must perform in front of all other students and teachers. If they can perform well, remember all the lyrics and all viewers are satisfied, their mentor will hand over their next clue. In Grown Up Worker, team must walk to this nearby factory. They must help all stone crusher workers to crush 8 stones into small particles. Each team member must crush 4 stones. After they finish, judge will take a look at their work. If he satisfied with team's work, team will receive their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member must grab a binoculars and go inside the lighthouse. Once on upstairs, that team member must look around for four words/symbols that indicates their next pit stop floating on the sea surrounds Lengkuas Island. Once they think they have found out their pit stop, teams must board on a motorboat and tell their boat captain to go to the next pit stop. '''Additional Task *At Tanjung Kelayang Beach, teams must ride a marked Jet Ski to a small island in north of Tanjung Kelayang Beach, Lengkuas Island. 'Leg 3 (Bangka-Belitung '→''' West Sumatra) * Tanjung Pandan (Bulutambang Airport) to Padang (Minangkabau International Airport) *Padang (Adityawarman Museum). *Padang (TVRI Field). *Bukittinggi (Sianok Canyon-Lookout) * Bukittinggi (Sianok Canyon Bus Terminal) to Bukittinggi (Bukittinggi Bus Station) *Bukittinggi (Bukittinggi Grand Mosque) *Bukittinggi (Clock Tower). In this leg Detour, teams must choose between Delivering Plates or Harmonizing Plates. In Delivering Plates, teams must make their way to the most famous Padang Restaurant located in the center of the city. Once there, teams must take 6 orders from a customer. What they don’t know, their customer will order their food in Bahasa. Once teams figure out what are the orders, teams must tell the restaurant owner. If they get it all correct, teams can start preparing and serving the food and get their next clue. In Harmonizing Plates, teams must make their way to Agus Salim Stadium where an annual culture festival held. Then teams must choose a group of Plate Dancer that will teach them to perform. Once they’ve already mastered their moves, teams must put on their costume and start performing in front of audiences. After 5 minutes performing, teams will get their next clue. However, if they messed their performance by breaking a plate, teams must back to learn their moves again. In the Roadblock, one team member must walk to “Goa Jepang” or Japan Cave in English. Inside this cave, one team member will pass 10 checkpoints and in each checkpoint they must answer a question. The questions will be about Indonesia and West Sumatra’s history during Dutch and Japan colonization. If they can answer all the questions, they can go through the next checkpoint until they meet their partner at the end of the cave. But if they failed, they must wait for 10 minutes before they can continue to their next checkpoint. '''Additional Task *At TVRI Field, teams must search the grounf for their next clue. *At Bukittinggi Grand Mosque, teams must choose a marked sado that will take them to their next pit stop 'Leg 4 (West Sumatra '→''' North Sumatra) * Bukittinggi (Bukittinggi Bus Station) to Pematang Siantar (Pematang Siantar Bus Terminal) *Pematang Siantar (Maranatha Church) *Pematang Siantar (Simpang Empat) *Pematang Siantar (Vihara Avalokitesvara) *Parapat (Parapat Supermarket) *Parapat (YTKA Orphanage) *Parapat (Lake Toba) In this leg Fast Forward, team must walk inside the curch and assemble a stained glass. Teams must correctly put all the pieces together in order to claim their fast forward award. In this leg Detour, teams must choose between Fabric or Traffic. In Fabric, teams must walk inside Horas Market, the biggest market in Pematang Siantar. Once there, teams must go to this marked “Ulos” cloth. Teams must sew one Ulos cloth with this traditional tool. Once they sew an Ulos, they must find a random people to try their cloth. After their judge satisfied, they will receive their next clue. In Traffic, teams must walk outside Horas Market where they will find an auto rickshaw. Teams must choose one marked auto rickshaw and must transport at least 10 people from market. One team member must transport 5 people each. While their partner transporting his/her passenger, another member must find and convince another passengers to get on his/her team’s rickshaw. Once they transported all 10 passengers and raise money until 100,000 IDR, they will receive their next clue. In this leg Roadblock, One team member must go to one room with the orphans inside. Then they must create a Puppet Show and perform in front of the orphans. First they must create a Puppet by themselves, then design the show, finally they have to perform it. The other team member may help them while perform, but they’re not allowed to help in designing and producing the show. Once the orphans and the orphans’ guard are satisfied, they will receive their next clue. '''Additional Task *At Maranatha Church, teams must take a Travelocity Gnome from a priest. *At Parapat Supermarket, teams must take 4 containers from Supermarket and load them to a marked car. Each team has different containers with different contents in it. Then teams must load their containers to their marked carry truck and drive themselves to the orphanage 'Leg 5 (North Sumatra '→''' West Kalimantan) * Parapat (Parapat Bus Station) to Medan (Medan Bus Terminal) *Medan (Medan Post Office) * Medan (Polonia International Airport) to Pontianak (Supadio International Airport) *Pontianak (Equator Monument) *Pontianak (Pontianak Waterfront) *Landak (Serimbu Village) *Landak (Mananggar Waterfall) In this leg's first Roadblock, one team member must unload all Durians from truck and sell all Durians to the customer. One team member must walk to a marked Durian stall in Pontianak Waterfront City area. Then they must unload Durians into ten baskets with enough Durians and measure each basket’s weight. After that, teams must calculate all 10 baskets weight and tell the correct weight to the stall owner. If they do it correctly, they must sell at least 5 durians to the customers before they receive their next clue. In this leg's second Roadblock, one team member must follow a ceremony to welcome the year-planting and to convey my gratitude to the gods who have given a good harvest, called We Hudoq Dance. First, they must design a wooden mask that resembles a wild animal and using banana leaves or coconut leaves as a dancer’s body covering. Then they must learn all the routines before they can follow the ceremony. If the ceremony leader proud with their work on that ceremony, he will hand over your next clue. '''Additional Task *When teams arrive at Serimbu Village, they encountered Localized. Localized requires all teams to speak Indonesian language while doing every task. In every skit/dialogue they make, they must use Indonesian language until further notice. If they use English/other country languages in their skit, they will be penalized. *After teams encounter they second roadblock, teams must pick a rowing boat and row across the longest river in Indonesia, Kapuas River and locate their Pit Stop. 'Leg 6 (West Kalimantan '→''' East Kalimantan) * Pontianak (Supadio International Airport) to Balikpapan (Sepinggan International Airport) *Kutai Kertanegara (Mulawarman Museum) *Kutai Kertanegara (Bukit Bangkirai) *Balikpapan (Balikpapan Dome) *Balikpapan (Bekapai Park) In this leg's Detour, intersected teams must choose between Identify or Preserve. In Identify, intersected teams must make their way on foot to Bird Park area. This park keeps hundred species of Bird from all over Indonesia (not only from Borneo). Once there, teams must grab a set of bird photos along with their foods. Teams must correctly identified and give the food to all birds before they receive their next clue. In Preserve, intersected teams must walk to Orangutan preservation area. Orangutan is one of endangered species in Borneo. Intersected teams must adopt a baby Orangutan and give him/her name. Then they must make a petition about #saveOrangutans. After the park ranger satisfied with their work, they will receive their next clue. Note: Intersected teams must bring their baby orangutan to the Pit Stop. '''Additional Task *Once in Bukit Bangkirai, teams must walk to nearby Paintball Arena. Intersected teams must compete and eliminate other intersected team by tagging them with capsules containing water soluble dye and gelatin shell outside called Paintballs, propelled from a paintball gun. Once all intersected team’s member gets shot twice, they will be forced to leave the arena and wait for a predetermined time before they can continue racing. *At Balikpapan Dome, In order to show their support to against the deforestation and ilegal logging issue, intersected teams must walk to the garden area and plant as many seeds as they can in only 10 minutes. But for now, Team A and Team B won't be working together. Instead, they have to beat each other. The first team to plant the most seeds will win the duel and may leave the arena first. The losing team must wait 15 minutes after the first team leave. 'Leg 7 (East Kalimantan '→''' South Sulawesi) * Balikpapan (Sepinggan International Airport) to Makassar (Sultan Hassanudin International Airport) *Makassar (Port of Makassar) *Makassar (Fort of Rotterdam) *Makassar (Losari Beach) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must help local workers to finish the construction of Phinisi Ship. Teams must bring 20 woods and cut each wood into 3 pieces. Then, teams must bring those pieces along with a ship's sail up inside the ship. Once they finish, a worker will hand them their next clue. In this leg's Detour, teams must choose between Theme Park or Car Park. In THEME PARK, teams must walk inside Trans Studio and join a group of park parade. Teams must decorate their float and dressed in a costume. Then teams must direct their group around the theme park to find their clue located around 5 areas in Trans Studio. Someone will hand over their next clue if they arrive at a correct location. In CAR PARK, teams must walk outside Trans Studio and find a valet parking service booth. Teams must dress as a ‘valet boy’ and park 4 visitor’s car. When they successfully park 4 cars, the owner of valet service will hand over their next clue. '''Additional Task *At the beginning of the leg, Teams are provided with a tablet phone and they must watch a video about their next destination. Once they have figured their next destination, they must find a woman with yellow-red umbrella, tell the woman their guess and if they get it right, she'll hand over their next clue 'Leg 8 (South Sulawesi '→''' West Papua) * Makassar (Sultan Hassanudin International Airport) to Sorong (Domine Edward Osok Airport) * Sorong (Domine Edward Osok Airport) to Raja Ampat (Waigeo Island Airstrip) *Raja Ampat (Waiwos Beach) *Raja Ampat (Waisai Tribe) *Raja Ampat (Mayalibit Bay) *Raja Ampat (Resbar Beach) *Raja Ampat (Sorido Bay Resort) In this leg's Fast Forward, teams must put on a diving suit and take an underwater camera along with them. Then teams must dive underwater and find TAR Indonesia Logo along with a FF stamp on it. They must take a picture of it and show the judge. If they got it correct, head tribe will hand over their Fast Forward award. In this leg's Detour, teams must choose between Craft or Construct. In CRAFT, teams must craft an Asmat statue before they can receive their next clue. Teams will have to watch a demo first, before they can start crafting their own statue. In CONSTRUCT, teams must help locals to build a Honai. Honai is a traditional Asmat house. Teams must bring enough bricks, hays and woods to construct their Honai. Once they done, teams will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must search their next clue among 200 hundred oysters in this oyster farm. There will be only 20 oysters that will lead them to their next clue. 'Leg 9 (West Papua '→ East Nusa Tenggara) * Raja Ampat (Waigeo Island Airstrip) to Sorong (Domine Edward Osok Airport) * Sorong (Domine Edward Osok Airport) to Labuan Bajo (Komodo Airport) *Labuan Bajo (Bintang Flores Hotel) *Labuan Bajo (Labuan Bajo Port) * Labuan Bajo (Labuan Bajo Port) to Komodo Island (Komodo National Park) *Labuan Bajo (Komodo National Park) *Labuan Bajo (Pink Beach) In this leg's Detour, teams must choose between Spell It or Ride It. In SPELL IT, teams must proceed to Kampong Nelayan and find a school for Fisherman’s children. Illiteracy rate in East Nusa Tenggara Province is pretty high. Almost 80% of its children are illiterate. Now teams must show a little contribution to help these children to spell words. Teams must choose a student and train him/her to spell 10 Indonesian words. After they train him/her, the student must complete a spelling bee test in front of his/her teacher. When they successfully spell 10 words, the teacher will hand team their next clue. In RIDE IT teams must make their way to Bima Ranch and each team member must choose a horse and complete 5 laps in designated time. If teams fail to beat the time, they must redo their ride all over from the beginning. If they successfully complete their ride, they will receive a next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member will get up close and personal with Komodo Dragon. First, team member must choose an instructor. Then they must catch 5 chickens for Komodo’s food. After they catch all chickens, with a help from their instructor, they must feed all 5 chickens to a Komodo. If they successfully do all the tasks, their instructor will hand over an encryption code that will reveal their next Pit Stop. '''Additional tasks *At Bintang Flores Hotel teams must search the area for their next clue. *Having been Imprisoned, Mace and Canaan must do a task while they’re handcuffed to each other. In this Imprison task, Mace and Canaan must walk to nearby fish market and locate a marked stall. Then they must separate fish by its name and sell it to customers. Once they successfully sell all their fishes, the stall owner will hand over a key that will release their handcuff and they may continue racing. *After teams done with their Roadblock, they must solve a cryptogram to reveal their Pit Stop. 'Leg 10 (East Nusa Tenggara '→''' Bali) * Komodo Island (Komodo National Park) to Labuan Bajo (Labuan Bajo Port) * Labuan Bajo, East Nusa Tenggara (Labuan Bajo Port) to Tanjong Benoa, Bali (Tanjong Benoa Port) *Nusa Dua (Pasifika Museum) *Nusa Dua (Geger Beach) *Uluwatu (Garuda Wisnu Kencana Statue) *Uluwatu (Pura Luhur Uluwatu) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must use a board and paddle to get their next clue. One team member must paddle surf the beach area and choose 4 sites of their next clue. The first team to reach a site will gettheir next clue. If a team member reach a site but there’s no more clue left, they must go to another site that still contains their next clue. In this leg's Detour, teams must choose between Ceremony or Celebration. In CEREMONY, teams must make their way to the nearest Pura (Hindunese Temple). Once there, they must take all vegetables, fruits and foods, stack it on a tray/basket and they must transport them on their head to another nearby Pura to receive their next clue. If teams drop any stuffs from their head, they must return and do it all again from the beginning. In CELEBRATION teams must make their way to Vishnu Field and find groups of Barong Dance. Teams must help these groups to make and design their masks. Once they successfully make and design their masks, they must watch Barong Dance performance and they’ll receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks *At Pasifika Museum, teams must visit a gallery room and find a museum keeper that will hand over their next clue. *At Pura Luhur Uluwatu entrance, teams will meet a group of Kecak Dance performers. Teams must join and participate the dance for 10 minutes before they can make their way on foot to the next Pit Stop. 'Leg 11 (Bali)' *Gianyar (Tirtha Empul Temple) *Gianyar (Tampaksiring Palace) *Karangasem (Tenganan Village) *Karangasem (Pura Goa Lawah) *Karangasem (Candidasa Beach) *Karangasem (Candidasa Jetty) In this leg's Fast Forward, teams must find 5 keys to unlock 5 boxes. All keys can be found around palace area. Once teams successfully unlock all 5 boxes, they will found a clue that will lead them to their Fast Forward prize. In this Roadblock, one team member must walk back to the village and find this group of cloth makers. Once here, teams must find 4 original clothes from Tenganan among 20 other clothes produced here. They must bring all 4 correct clothes to the judge and if they get all 4 correct clothes, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between Hair Business or Air Transportation. In HAIR BUSINESS, teams must make their way to west side of the beach and find a group of hair braider. Teams must choose one of hair braider and learn how to braid hair from her. After learning from their mentor, teams must convince 6 people to get their hair braided by them. After teams braid all 6 people’s hair and get approval from their mentor, they will receive their next clue. In AIR TRANSPORTATION, teams must make their way to the east side of the beach and find these marked boats. Teams must now ride an exhilarating ‘flying fish’. Teams must stay on this plastic boat while a jetboat drag them onto the air. That’s not it. While teams are ‘flying’ in the air, they must solve a sliding puzzle. When the ride is over and their puzzle solved, they’ll receive their next clue. If they can’t get their puzzle solved when the ride is over, they must take another ride before they can continue racing. Additional tasks *In Tirtha Empul Temple, teams must go inside the pool take a bath with purification water in order to receive their next clue *In Tenganan Village, teams must plant 50 seeds of rice in a marked area in order to receive their next clue 'Leg 12 (Bali '→''' East Java)''' * Denpasar (Ngurah Rai International Airport) to Malang (Abdul Rachman Saleh Airport) *Malang (Malang Town Hall) *Batu (Alun-Alun Batu) *Batu (Batu Secret Zoo, Zoological Museum) *Malang (Singasari Temple) *Malang (Bromo Tengger Semeru National Park) In this leg's Detour, teams must choose between From the Top or From the Ground. In FROM THE TOP teams must make their way to apple picking area. Then they must pick good apples directly from the trees and bring it to a marked stall. After they pick 5 kilos of apple, they must sell 10 packs of apple chips to receive their next clue. However there's a certain technique to pick an apple and it is kinda hard to diffrentiate between good apple and ripe apple. In FROM THE GROUND, teams must make their way to apple storage area. Then they must stack all the apples into 10-by-10 pyramid. Once the pyramid has completed and not collapse in 30 seconds period, teams will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock one team member must make their way inside the temple and receive 8 scrolls from a temple guard. There will be a story written on each scroll. Teams must analyze five correct scrolls about Singosari Kingdom and give it to the temple guard. If they get all correct scrolls, teams will receive their next clue.